


Reality in Motion

by sofia_writes_fics



Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [6]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cock Slut, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia_writes_fics/pseuds/sofia_writes_fics
Summary: Last work of the tame impala moods series."I'm edging closer, shivers all over. It's way too real, I'm way to sober. Usually they'd got you covered all over."
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: 🖤 tame impala moods 🖤 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048000





	Reality in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy! Twitter is at FicsSofia

He woke up. He woke with a terrible headache. He wanted to get out of the house. He couldn't take this anymore, and he needed a break. He went to the street with the big billboard saying, "Hiring Male Strippers" on it.

"Oh, so that is what it said." He stammered feeling a hot flush across his cheeks. 

He walked in….

…

"Hey, can I strip here? Just for the day, I need to get out of the house." He chuckled.

The manager lifted up his clipboard and pen, turning to Douxie. 

"Okay, stage name?" He questioned.

"Oh, uhhhh, Honey Doux?"

"All right, you're set. Do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I think so." Douxie stammered. 

"Okay, good. You'll be on in 15 minutes."

"Okay."

He waited and was getting impatient. He wanted to really feel something. He knew that Sandra would be out looking for him, but it didn't matter to him.

He was going to go on, until something hit him. Literally. Someone had hit him in the back of the head. He was passed out.

When he woke up he was back at home and all he could see was an angry Sandra waiting for him to explain.

"What the fuck were you thinking Douxie?" She yelled.

"I was bored and I didn't know what else to do."

"You know what? I've had enough. You're gone."

She hit him again. And when he awoke, gleaming with wonder, there was a spectral light shining through the blinds. And then he realized that, without a doubt, he was back to where he started. An old fellow was coming to wake him. But he was wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudo/comment lol!


End file.
